it feels like the first time
by bring me the evening
Summary: DRABBLE COLLECTION featuring the aftermath of the first times of our favorite couples and more! Obviously T for the fact that it contains the aftermath of sex, but no actual sex is depicted here. REQUESTS WELCOME! Current couple: Thistleclaw/Snowfur.


**A collection of drabbles that take place in the aftermath of favorite couples mating for the first time. Although these don't contain actual mating, it does reference to it (obviously), so that's why this fic gains it's 'T' rating.**

**This one is Thistleclaw/Snowfur, and I love it to death :D**

* * *

The thing about Thistleclaw is that he's never one to get overly emotional.

Understandably, he's had his moments where he's allowed his defenses to fall – Sweetpaw's death being the most notable – but, when it comes down to it, he's just _not_ that kind of cat. He's known in ThunderClan as being the best fighter, and definitely the most fierce of them, and he's never allowed his personal feelings to get the better of him in any given situation.

Thistleclaw will freely admit that when it comes to most situations, he's never been swayed by his inner feelings on the matter. He's always been stoic and even harsh, if he were being honest.

It's kind of why he's having a very hard time grasping why he's getting so overly emotional about well, everything, after his first time mating with Snowfur.

Although his mind was kind of, well, _preoccupied_ during the course of it, it's the aftermath of mating that's making him silently sniffle and, dare he say, _sob._ Snowfur's at his side, her beautifully silky white fur pressing into his less luxurious gray pelt, purring contentedly as she curls up to go to sleep.

He doesn't know whether it's the fact that it was good, or if it's all of his strong feelings and emotions regarding Snowfur coming to light, but he's begrudgingly supposing that it's the latter.

Thistleclaw sniffles, blinking back what he could think may be _tears_ as he looks away from Snowfur's gorgeous form, laying so peacefully next to his own, biting his bottom lip and cursing at himself silently for getting so _emotional._

_Hold it together, Thistleclaw,_ he growls at himself, shaking his head. _You can't _really_ be sobbing after mating. Who does_ that_?!_

"Thistleclaw?" Snowfur's voice brings him from his inner turmoil, and he jolts, flattening his ears back as he continues to face away from her. "Are you okay?"

Her knowledge of his body language stuns him, to say the least, and the revelation that she _loved_ him brings out another sniffle.

"Yeah," he tells her after he's able to swallow down a lump in his throat, nodding for emphasis. "Yeah, I'm good."

Snowfur shifts; he feels her whiskers tickling the back of his neck as she presses her nose into his fur. He can practically _feel_ the worry coming from her.

"Are you sure?" she asks, hesitantly. "You don't _sound_ like you're fine to me."

Thistleclaw sighs, almost growling until he realizes that this is _Snowfur_ he's talking to. "Okay, I'm not so fine."

Snowfur's paw slides against the grass until it rests over his own, larger one. "What's the matter?" she meows. "Did you...did you not want to mate...?"

Thistleclaw's ears erect, and he almost turns to face her until he remembers how _pitiful _his face must look. Still turned away from her, he shakes his head vigorously.

"Of course I did! I _love you_."

Snowfur licks his shoulder. "Why are you acting so strange, than?"

Thistleclaw shrugs. "I...I don't _know._"

"Just talk to me. Say how you feel."

Allowing his tail to move over and curl over hers, Thistleclaw frowns. "I just...I don't usually...get like this. _Especially_ not- I mean, who gets a blubbering mess after mating?"

Snowfur's purr of affection makes him turn his head just a little bit toward her. "I think the fact that you're getting this emotional is nice. At least you're not acting like nothing happened, like it didn't effect you in any way."

He looks at the ground. "I just- I love you so much, and...and when you said that you loved me, and that you'd always love me, it's just- it's making me so happy that I'm actually _sobbing _about it."

Snowfur drapes a paw over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. Finally, he looks at her; she smiles when she sees his face. He knows how vulnerable he must appear, what with his ears dropped to the sides of his head, his eyes wide and glassy.

"Being emotional is natural, Thistleclaw," she tells him, quietly. "I love you, all the same. You're not going to drive me away from you just because you're sobbing after our first time."

He nods, and, _great_, he starts to sniffle even more, pulling her toward him and clutching her against his body, burying his face in Snowfur's shoulder fur. So perhaps he was soft on the inside, but he's starting to realize that, as long as Snowfur continued to love him despite his obvious flaws, he doesn't _care_ what anyone else thinks.

* * *

**I don't mind any requests, but I am NOT taking OC's. Any couples - gay, lesbian, straight, what have you - are acceptable, but - why do I even have to stress this? - these are FLUFF/LOVE one-shots. That means no rape. Whatsoever.**

**The next will probably be Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight, but I could change my mind.**


End file.
